Today, registering the revenue flow of premises, which render services or sell goods, and inspection thereon by a governmental entity, for example, the Ministry of Finance for the Republic of Turkey, are majorly being performed via devices called financial cash register. Said financial electronic cash registers are employed in order to register daily sales and VAT revenues and to print vouchers which proves the sales amount to the client and to the Ministry of Finance. Within the same premises, it is not possible to completely match sales actions made via credit cards by using EFT POS devices and sales made via financial electronic cash registers.
The Ministry of Finance is informed about sales amounts by submitting info reports of issued vouchers to inspection units of the Ministry of Finance. In such a case tax inspection is dependant on financial electronic cash register user's disposal for issuing voucher and since sales made via credit cards by using EFT POS devices are not transmitted over financial electronic cash registers, significant tax losses arise. Sales over a certain amount already is not being registered via financial electronic cash registers and documented by sales invoices. For said invoice actions, only if an invoice is issued the sales is being registered financially. For collection over credit card payment methods, due to one or more EFT POS device procurement is necessary and due to difficulty in matching such collection data made via EFT POS devices with financial electronic cash registers, vouchers and tax inspections are being adversely affected.
Data sources of the Ministry of Finance-Tax Department established under the Ministry of Finance include tax offices. Tax offices register tax payable of each tax-payer based on statement thereof and calculated amount is transmitted to the Ministry of Finance-Tax Department over a data network. Data registered at the tax office is not simultaneously updated with tax-payer's/real person's sales, but based on the statement of tax-payer.
Generally, today, circulation of assets such as money, cheque etc. in financial markets cannot be duly registered. Since unregistered financial assets are not taxed, state economy is being damaged.
Moreover, since sales made are not simultaneously registered before the Ministry of Finance-Tax Department, time loss and labor loss for tax calculation and collection rises.
Technologic structures and memories of financial electronic cash registers used today must be developed. Moreover, in connection with the technologic development process in terms of appearance and design, the invention we have designed for introducing modern, practical, multi-function financial electronic cash registers shall bring numerous innovations and facilitate current system.
Consequently, necessity for a device in which a physically independent, separate plurality of units (EFT-POS device, Pinpad, Financial electronic cash register, optional Barcode Reader and yet optional GPS based positioning device) are integrated in one single compact frame and lack of current solutions entail a development in a related technical field. The Ministry of Finance's complaint on lack of control on revenues of professional groups, particularly, medical doctors, dentists, lawyers etc., underlies the basis for a solution for such areas. Likewise, since diverse areas such as district market-craftsmen, barrowmen who are taxed based on simple entry shall also be taxed according to real entry, the device seems to bring major advantages in terms of tax equity. Consideration on that solution for all these areas may be achieved by a multi-communication featured cash register with contact and non-contact credit card reader is one of the solid bases for launch of the project.